wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Kido Shikiyo
Appearance Kido Shikiyo looks like a normal, regular young human being. Even though he's actually an Arcane being, he still has the same normal traits as a human do, having emotions, feelings, and knowledge. He always like to use a striped shirt, because it makes it seem like he's some nerd. Which is he does, to act like a human. Personality Kido has Average manners, always being obedient and a good man to his hero-work. Kido have no life plan, but he’s still thinking, Kido can also be a Cheerful guy to the others, showing them kindness, though, he suffers from Uncontrolled emotional outburst. Though, he seems to handle it pretty well, as it only happens when he's enraged. Biography The reason on how Kido is an Arcane, is that he’s actually a mysterious species. He have recently no idea what sort of being he should be called. Kido Shikiyo, has 4 creatures that is residing within him, protecting him, helping him. Some say that that Kido is the incarnation of the 4 Symbols. The Azure Dragon of East. The Vermillion Bird of the South. The White Tiger of the West. Black Tortoise of the North, and the Yellow Dragon of the Center. It took time for Kido to at least figure that part out. He’s now currently moving on to super-powered schools where they’ll take care of him. Abilities - For The Azure Dragon. Kido can transform or have the traits of an Asian-Dragon, and manipulate extraordinary strong force of wind, giving him many traits for this use. It’s also the Xu Wing Element for Wood that Kido can use effectively in battle. - For The Vermillion Bird. Kido can transform or have the traits of a Large Burning Bird, just like a Phoenix. Also to manipulate an extraordinary strong force of flames to scorch his enemies in battle, it’s also the Xu Wing Element for Fire. - For The White tiger. Kido can transform or have the traits of a Large White Tiger, and manipulate strong volts of extraordinary electricity to electrocute his enemies in battle. Also the Xu Wing element for Metal which Kido can use to either enhance or defend himself while fighting. - For The Black Tortoise. Kido could either transform or have the traits of a Tortoise, or a Snake. Also having the ability to unleash a strong force of devastating water which he can use to drown and attack his enemies. It’s also the same Xu Wing Element. - For The Yellow Dragon. Kido can’t use this willingly, it’s most likely an impossible feat for him to use which would take a lot of energy, even if Kido would try, he would die of energy draining. Though, if perhaps Kido was given more energy, he could transform or have the traits of a Large Yellow Dragon, having the elements of strong Earth, Light and Darkness Energy. Making this the most powerful form. Trivia Kido is Japanese, and translates to "Luminance" Shikiyo and Shiki also is Japanese and translates to "Four Seasons" Mikkyō is Japanese and means "Esoteric" in Japanese. Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters